


Bullseye

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a man with a bow, seriously...just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Clint’s on the range when he feels eyes on him. Body still, bowstring pulled back and ready to fire, he turns to look and sees Bucky leaning against the wall, arms across his chest, completely relaxed. Eyes still on Bucky he looses the arrow; he doesn’t have to look to know it hit exactly where he was aiming.Bucky doesn’t say anything, just looks. His eyes are hooded. Hungry. Finally Clint says, “Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.”





	Bullseye

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but fluff and nonsense. But honestly, I've got a thing for archers, so this theme may come up again. 😉

Clint’s on the range when he feels eyes on him. Body still, bowstring pulled back and ready to fire, he turns to look and sees Bucky leaning against the wall, arms across his chest, completely relaxed. Eyes still on Bucky he looses the arrow; he doesn’t have to look to know it hit exactly where he was aiming.

Bucky doesn’t say anything, just looks. His eyes are hooded. Hungry. Finally Clint says, “Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.”

Confusion flickers across Bucky’s features, but only for a moment. Then he says, “I’ve got a pretty good memory, I think just looking will work fine.”

Clint groans. Walking toward Bucky he says, “Sometimes I forget what an old man you are. I guess that line’s a bit...after your time. Or maybe it’s actually _before_ your time? I get confused about how to refer to the giant chunks of missing time you and Steve have.”

“It doesn’t mat--wait, that was a _line_?”

Grinning, Clint says, “I saw you looking me up and down. Your eyes said you wanted to eat me for dinner.”

Bucky grabs Clints waist and pulls him in so their chests are pressed together. “Maybe I do. Have you seen you? All biceps and pecs, you are. And besides, there’s just something about a man with a bow.” He makes a satisfied humming noise to go along with his almost smile.

Their lips are just a breath apart when Clint says, “You’re not so bad yourself, sweetheart.” Bucky pulls him the rest of the way in, and for a moment Clint is lost in Bucky’s lips, in the feel of their hearts beating together in their chests, in Bucky’s fingers digging into the flesh at his waist. And then he can breathe again and those clear blue eyes are sparking at him with something that pierces deeper than an arrow.

_Love_, he thinks. _No wonder Cupid has a bow._

“Go,” Bucky says, snapping Clint out of his thoughts. He pushes Clint away and smacks his ass as he turns. “You’ve got more shooting to do. I came to watch my man with his bow, remember?”

Sighing theatrically, Clint nocks another arrow, draws it back. “I get it now. That’s all I am, just something pretty for you to look at.” He looses the arrow.

Bucky actually snorts. “Bullseye.”


End file.
